A Lifetime Loving You
by captain-k-jones
Summary: Killian and Emma have been bestfriend since they were children. Will Emma finally tell Killian how she feels?


_A/N: I do not own OUAT of its characters._

_This is my first time writing anything smut like (and it really isn't even smut) so please be gentle._

_This started out as a drabble for cs moms. Then, it turned into this crazy one-shot._

* * *

Thinking back Emma Swan realized that there was not a time in her life that Killian Jones had not been there for her.

They had met when she was barely 13 years old when her most recent foster family had taken her in. The Nolan Family was different from any other foster family she had ever been sent to. The family had consisted of the mother, Ruth, and her only son, David.

David was a year older than her and fell quickly into the role of "big brother." It was the first time in her life that Emma had ever felt _safe_ and _loved. _Ruth decided to adopt her within a couple of months after taking her in and within a year she was officially a part of the family.

(She kept her name, though. To remind her of where she had came from.)

Almost immediately after moving in with Ruth and David, Emma met Killian. They were in the same grade at school and ended up in the same class. He became her friend after he stuck up for her against the school bully.

(Not that she couldn't take care of herself; he just insisted she shouldn't have to.)

From that moment, they were inseparable. "Two peas in a pod," as Ruth said. At first David had been hesitant, but Killian won him over with his loyalty and protectiveness over David's _little sister._

All of this explained why it was not unusual for Emma to be standing outside of Killian's apartment door with her son, Henry, on her hip.

What was unusual was the hour at which she had come for a visit. Ten o'clock at night may have been a little late for catching up, but she had to do this before she lost her nerve.

**It was time; she knew she had fought against it for so long.**

In her defense, it was because it was _Killian Jones _and he was her _best friend, _a best friend who was leaving in the morning for a deployment with the Navy overseas. A deployment that was going to take him away from her for a year.

A year without their talks. A year without seeing him everyday. A year without _him._

No, she knew she had to tell him now. She should have told him _years _ago.

Emma Swan had known she was in love with Killian the moment he went and punched Neal for getting her pregnant three years ago. She had just hid it since.

Still, she couldn't help the pit that had formed in her stomach. Yes, Emma knew how she felt about Killian, but she had no idea what Killian felt about her.

There were indications. Hints, perhaps even. Like the way he would always come running when he knew she had a bad – and he never forgot her ice cream. He was always willing to watch Henry whenever she needed. Not to mention, when he knew she had to work late, she would often come home to her tiny crappy apartment to find Killian playing with Henry and dinner prepared for her on the table.

Even with all of this, Emma still had her doubts. When had anything every worked out the way she wanted?

Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, Emma took a quick glance at Henry. Her two-year-old son was completely oblivious to all of the inner turmoil his mother was feeling.

His dark shaggy hair hung into his eyes (green-like hers) while his cubby toddler hands were holding onto his favorite Thomas the train toy. At least she had the foresight to dress him in his pajamas because he was leaning his head on her shoulder and yawning.

It was way past his bedtime, which meant she needed to get this over with.

Before she lost her nerve, Emma raised her fist and knocked on Killian's door.

When the door opened, Killian stood in front of her wearing only a low hanging pair of flannel pajama bottoms. His dark hair was a mess (as it always was) and his blue eyes looked straight at her, confused.

"Swan?"

Suddenly, everything Emma had prepared to say left her as she took in the sight of him. Could this man be anymore _perfect?_

Seeing Killian at the door caused Henry to lift his head from her shoulders. His tiny arms went out and reached toward Killian. For his part, Killian did not even hesitate. He took Henry from her arms and placed him on his hip while giving her son the most brilliant smile she had ever seen.

"Come, lad. Let's get you and your mum inside."

When Killian turned to move into the apartment, his hand fell to the small of her back in order to guide her. He brought her over to the couch and let her sit down.

"How about some hot chocolate and cinnamon, love?"

Emma nodded her head in agreement and reached her arms up to take Henry back. Once her son was settled in her arms, Killian turned and went into the kitchen.

As soon as Henry was back into her arms, he cuddled right in and promptly fell asleep. Her poor baby was tired.

When Killian arrived minutes later with her hot chocolate, he noticed Henry was sound asleep.

"Here, Swan, take your hot chocolate. I will put the little lad down in his bed and then we can discuss whatever it is that has you vexed."

This time Killian did not even wait for a response; he gently grabbed Henry from her arms made his way to Henry's small makeshift room.

That in itself was one of the other many reasons she was in love with Killian Jones. The man had made a small room for Henry to stay in at his apartment.

She would never forget the day that she had told Neal that she was pregnant. To say that he was angry would be an understatement. As soon as she got the words out of her mouth, Neal had zeroed in and cornered her against the couch.

He blamed her for ruining their lives. Told her she had gotten pregnant on purpose in order to trap him into their relationship. Life with Neal had never been easy. They lived paycheck to paycheck in order to afford their small apartment, but she had thought they were _happy._ Thought they were _in love. _

She had been a fool. By the time Killian and David had shown up at the apartment (they had made plans to go have dinner with Ruth), Emma was a sobbing mess on the couch while Neal stood over her, screaming.

It took David all of three seconds to stride in and grab Neal from behind in a bear hug. David had always been stronger and broader than Neal. His intention was to get Neal out of the apartment and away from her. Killian, of course, placed all of his attention on her. She was (and is) always his first concern.

It would have all been over right then and there, but Neal was never one to not have the last word. As her brother was dragging him out Neal shouted that she was a whore and that he would be surprised if the "little brat" were even his.

After that two things happened at once: David let go of Neal like he had been burned and Killian's eyes, which had been focused on her, went from blue and concerned to black and full of rage. Killian barged pasted her and stormed to where Neal was leaning against the wall and cold cocked him, causing Neal to fall to the floor.

To this day, Emma had never seen her brother or Killian that angry. David recovered quickly and dragged Neal out of the apartment, while Killian returned his attention to her.

She ended up staying with David and his girlfriend, Mary Margaret, until Neal had moved all of his belongings out of the apartment.

Within a week, Neal Cassidy was gone from their lives. Emma was 19, pregnant, and alone. Well not _alone,_ she always had Killian.

Killian was there through her entire pregnancy. He was there for the late night cravings, there for the back rubs, and morning sickness. At one point, close to when she was due, he had her stay with him just in case she went into labor. She was never truly alone.

None of that changed when Henry was born either. Killian quickly assumed the role of father for her son. Even when she moved back in with Ruth in order to get back on her feet and again when she was finally able to afford her own (albeit small) apartment after landing a receptionist job for a bail bonds company.

He was the father she always hoped Henry would have (always hoped Neal would want to be). He was Henry's father in everyway that counted.

Killian's footsteps broke Emma from her thoughts. He had returned from Henry's room with the baby monitor in one hand and a blanket and pillow in the other for her. When he reached the living room, Killian placed the pillow on the adjoining couch and handed her the blanket before sitting next to her.

His arm found its way to her shoulders and pulled her into his side. Her head found its spot on between his neck and shoulder. It was like coming home. He _always_ knew what she needed to settle her nerves.

"How was he?" she asked.

"Still asleep. He didn't even wake when I placed him in the bed."

"Thanks for helping with him."

"It is of no concern, love. Now, tell me, what brings you to my doorstep on this fine evening?"

Emma felt her body stiffen. How in the world do you tell your best friend that you have been in love with him for three years?

True to form, Killian was able to pick up on her discomfort right away.

"Swan, it's just you and I here. There is nothing you cannot tell me. I am not going anywhere."

It was like the floodgates opened when he mentioned leaving. She couldn't help herself; she started silently crying into his shoulder.

"Emma, love. What is the matter? Talk to me. Please, you are scaring me."

Emma lifted her head and met his eyes. In that moment she knew exactly what she needed to do. Without second-guessing her actions, Emma leaned in and placed her lips on his.

She felt Killian's body stiffen before finally relaxing into their kiss. Her mouth opened to deepen the kiss and somehow his hands found their way into her hair.

A moment later, Killian pulled away and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He was the first to speak.

"I am not complaining, love, but can you explain what that was?"

Emma actually had to stop herself from giggling. He looked completely _wrecked_. His eyes were a darker blue reflecting his need for her. His hair was even messier after her hands had worked their way though.

"I have been wanting to do that for three years."

At her words, Killian's face fell a bit.

"Am I dreaming? This has t be a dream."

Placing her hand under his chin, Emma lifted his face to meet hers.

"No dreams. I couldn't let you leave without knowing how I feel about you. I am not the best with words, but I am pretty sure I have loved you for years. I'm so sorry I waited to long to tell you. I was scared. I still am."

"Emma, my love. You have nothing to be scared of. I have loved you since I beat up that bully when we were ten. If you'll have me, I'll never leave your side."

Emma felt tears on her cheeks again. How in the world did she get so lucky? Killian Jones was _in love_ with her.

Killian lifted his finger and wiped away her tears.

"Happy tears, love?"

Emma nodded and put herself in his arms.

"You are leaving tomorrow. What are we going to do?"

"Aye, you timing may not be perfect, love, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. We will make it work, as we always have done. I get a two-week leave about half way through, so I'll be home then. We will write. I'll try to call. We will make it work. I have waited to long to let this get in the way."

"You promise? We will make it work?"

"Aye." He said as he pulled her into another kiss.

This time he let the kiss deepen to the point that they both could feel the electricity in the room. Somehow, Emma found herself laying flat on the couch her shirt was removed earlier with Killian touching her body in the most delightful of ways.

He was placing open-mouthed kisses down her neck and over the mound of her breasts. Unable to handle the tension anymore, Emma reached for the drawstring on Killian's pajamas pants.

His hand stilled her moments later.

"Emma, love, if you want to stop you need to tell me now. A man can only handle so much."

"I love you, Killian. I need to feel you. Please make love to me."

Without being told twice, Killian pulled her from the couch and began to make his way to his bedroom.

"I won't have our first time be a fumbling mess on the couch, my love. You deserve a bed and to be thoroughly be ravished."

Through the darkness, Emma could see the desire in his cerulean eyes and the taunt muscles of his stomach. His face met hers and he licked his lip in anticipation.

He action caused her to cross her legs and bit her lip in return.

"Come, love, if this is the last night I am to have you for some months, then I intend to enjoy every moment."

His hand found Emma's and he walked her to the bed until she was able to sit. He placed the baby monitor on the nightstand and adjusted the volume. Before he returned his attention to her, he reached into the nightstand and pulled out several condoms.

"Three? Is someone feeling a little overconfident?"

"Oh Emma, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you. I intend to have my way with you several times tonight, give you some good memories to last until I get back."

Before she was able to reply, Killian placed his mouth back over hers and covered her body with his. They spent the rest of the night showing each other how much they loved the other until they were so spent; they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning came much to fast for both Emma and Killian's liking, especially with a very awake toddler at 6 am. They spent the morning eating breakfast (their first as a family, but surely not the last) until it was time to see Killian off to the airport.

David, Mary Margaret, and Ruth met the three of them at the airport in order to say their goodbyes as well. It was obvious to the other three that something significant had shifted in her and Killian's relationship, especially when he turned, got out of line, and ran back to kiss her in the middle of the airport.

Killian handed her off to David with a promise that he would see her in six months and that he loved her. He gave Henry a hug and kisses and returned back to the line. David, like the great big brother he was, held her as she cried when Killian finally boarded the plane.

When the plane finally left, Emma took Henry from his grandmother and they all went to lunch, where Emma told them all that Killian and her were couple. Mary Margret and David were both happy. Ruth was confused saying she had just assumed they had been together since Henry was born, which gave everyone a big laugh.

The next six months went excruciatingly slow for Emma. She wrote to Killian as much as she could. They talked on the phone at least twice a month, but the conversations were always kept short and sweet. She earned a promotion after taking classes to be a bail bonds person.

Two months into Killian's deployment he convinced Emma to just move into his apartment. Her lease was up and there was no point in resigning. She put up no argument. After waiting three years for Killian, she knew that she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of their lives together.

David helped her move into the apartment and get everything organized. It was also a better move for Henry, as Killian's (_their) _apartment was on a better part of town.

When six months came around Killian, true to his word, came home for two weeks. Emma and Henry met him at the airport to bring him home. As soon as Henry saw Killian walking down the hallway bags in his hands, he let go of Emma's hand and ran to Killian.

He screamed "DADDY," until Killian picked him up. Once Henry was settled onto his hip, Killian and Emma looked at each other with matching tears in their eyes.

After spending his first day home with his "son," Killian kindly asked David to take Henry for the night so he could take his lass out for a real date.

When he picked her up for the date, Killian was struck with how utterly beautify she looked.

He simply said, "You look stunning, Swan."

After dinner and dancing, they went back to their apartment where they made love slowly and sweetly. The urge to get reacquainted with each other's body to great for anything else.

After, Emma laid with her head on Killian's chest rubbing circles into his abdomen while his hands combed through her hair.

"Marry me, Emma?" his voice broke through the spell.

Emma's first instinct was to tell him he was crazy, that they had only been together for six months and they were in no way ready for marriage. Until she titled her head to look into his eyes.

His eyes showed nothing but his love for her. They held promises of a future, together, if she was willing to take the plunge. Her decision ended up being easy.

"Of course, I will marry you."

He kissed her slow and proceeded to make love to her until she couldn't stand let alone walk the next day.

(They bought her engagement ring two days later – a simple solitaire diamond on a white gold band.)

(The told her family the day after that.)

Their two weeks together came to a close far to quickly for either of them. Before Emma or Killian knew it, it was time for him to return overseas.

* * *

Emma spent the next six months planning her and Killian's wedding. He wanted to marry as soon as he returned and Emma was inclined to agree.

A week after Killian returned from deployment Emma, Killian, and their family were on a beach in Maine for their wedding. Mary Margaret was Emma's maid of honor while David was Killian's best man. Henry, of course, was the ring bearer.

Their wedding went of without a single problem and Emma Swan became Emma Jones that day. It was by far the happiest day of their lives.

Ruth watched Henry for the weekend while they two went on a honeymoon. They didn't want to go too far or for too long, Killian had missed far too much time with his family for his liking.

They found out they were expecting six weeks later.

Eight months after, Ava Ruth Jones was brought into this world, kicking and screaming just like her mom and brother.

After everyone had left the hospital for the day, with David taking Henry home, Killian found himself alone with his daughter for the first time. Emma was asleep on the bed and if he had any say in it, she would stay that was for a bit. She needed her rest.

Cradling his daughter in his arms, Killian never though he would be capable of such happiness. He had a perfect wife, son, and now daughter.

Looking at Ava, Killian thought back to how they had gotten there.

"Hello, little love. I hope you know how treasured you are. I spent a lifetime loving your mum and now I am gong to spend a lifetime loving you and your big brother."

Ava yawned in response. Killian settled back into the chair and placed Ava in his left arm, while the other hand found Emma's hand in the bed.

He had everything he ever wanted.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you feel up to it!


End file.
